


Bound Together

by Unforth



Series: Prompt Ficlets: Marvel Cinematic Universe [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Panty Kink, Past Abuse, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Shibari, Sub Bucky Barnes, Sub Steve Rogers, Unrealistic Sex, Vibrators, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, dom peggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 21:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15495093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: Ficlet written to prompt: World War Threesome with Dom!Peggy, Switch!Steve (I don't care if he doms or subs, you decide), and Sub!Bucky. Panties are probably a must, shibari is good.Written for the "Overstimulation" square of my MCU Kink Bingo square.





	Bound Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hullosweetpea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullosweetpea/gifts).



Exhaling around the ball gag stuffing his mouth, the asset went limp against his restraints, relaxing into the support they offered. The ropes dug into his wrists, tugged at his shoulders, as nearby, his Captain grunted and heaved and pulled, pulled, pulled the lead rope through the ring mounted on the ceiling. The asset’s arms were stretched over his head - his back strained and arched - his feet left the floor - he twisted slowly, suspended in open air. The tie balanced him precariously, positioned so his body weight tugged most on his metal arm. Cool air brushed over his skin and he let out a slow breath, gloried in the ropes secured around his stomach and waist. 

His bindings were as solid as an embrace, and as heartening.

“Captain, darling, are you pleased with how your asset has behaved so far?” The Agent sounded close, and, attuned to her now, the asset could hear her feet padding over the carpeted floor, feel the rush of her passing by. A nail dug into his nipple, rippled pleasure through him, set the muscles of his of his abdomen twitching, and she nudged him hard enough that he spun in a slow circle.

“Yes, Agent Carter,” the Captain said.

If the asset could have smiled around his gag, he would have. He’d pleased his Captain. He’d pleased his Handler. He was a good asset.

He was theirs.

“Well, this  _ is  _ your reward - and I know you’ve given this afternoon a great deal of thought - show me what you’d like next,” the Agent suggested. 

With his eyes closed, the asset was aware of motion only as it shifted the air around him, only as it set his body twirling this way or that. Touch was his only sign when someone was near, and he craved it, craved the affirmation of warm flesh against his.

The ropes hauled him higher, twisted his shoulders more, shot him through with pain and anticipation and weightless bliss.

He could wait.

He did wait.

And wait.

And wait.

Wait.

Wait.

Wait.

Wait.

Wa--

Hard, hot flesh crowded the asset’s back and buttocks - the Captain, it must be, the Agent was softer, smoother, astonishingly strong but still plush. A hand wrapped around his half-woody, stroked him, stroked him, the ropes swaying him back against the Captain with every stroke. The asset dangled, limp and compliant, an empty vessel on which the Captain could enact his fantasies.

The Captain had pleased the Agent.

Use of the asset was the Captain’s reward.

The Captain deserved all the rewards. 

The Captain deserved an obedient asset.

The asset’s cock ached, hard quickly under the Captain’s calloused hand, but pleasure flitted as light across his cloaked vision. Chill metal encircled the base of his erection, tight enough to pinch the sensitive flesh. There was a soft click, and it started to vibrate.

Brightness flared and died across the asset’s vision.

The Captain moved away.

Tantalizing sounds suggested what was to come - a splash of liquid, a  _ thud  _ of something dropping, the dull  _ clomp, clomp _ of the Captain’s footsteps over the carpet, the softer  _ pat, pat, pat _ of the Agent circling, observing, hopefully also enjoying the show that the asset and his Captain put on for her.

Slicked hardness pressed against his anus. The asset bit a gasp into his gag as a thick length pushed into him. He struggled to stay relaxed, struggled to stay open, a whisper of fear and memory taunting him. It penetrated him deeper, deeper, until the thick base was flush with his rim and once more the Captain’s perfect chest was flush with his back.

“You’re safe,” he whispered, and the asset couldn’t quell a relieved sound that hummed in his chest. “It’s me, Buck - I’ve got you.”

The asset sagged with relief. His shoulders strained and burned, twine biting into his flesh. The vibration around his cock intensified, was matched by a new vibration in his channel, buzzing against his prostate.

The asset was safe.

The asset was supported.

The asset was good enough, clean enough, pure enough, for the Captain and the Agent.

The asset was forgiven.

The Captain’s wonderful presence left, but returned a moment later. Rough fabric brushed up his legs, hairs snagging and prickingly. Elastic bound too tightly around his thighs, the Captain’s thumbs digging in to the asset’s flesh as he pulled the mystery garment up, up, up, until cloth cradled his cheeks, pressed against the base of the dildo, trapped his erect cock against his navel.

Panties.

“Those look...lovely.” The Agent sounded husky, as she always did when aroused.

The asset was beautiful.

The Captain left.

Bliss ebbed and flowed through the asset. The ring binding his cock hummed, teasing his cock, shifting his balls, turning the flesh beneath to quivering heat. The vibrator within him dulled and intensified, now faster, now slower, so continuously that the asset could swear he was being thrust into. The ropes encircling him were a constant reminder, a continual embrace, a sure and certain sign that he was on display and appreciated. Soft sounds reached his ears, moans and grunts, praise and appreciation, as the Captain and the Agent pleasured each other. He drank in their enjoyment until the sounds were drowned out by the rush of blood through his body, drowned out by the relentless hum of the toys vibration.

He felt so. incredibly. Good. His ecstasy was timeless, endless, so powerful his body reacted automatically. Tears moistened his blindfold. Spit leaked out around his gag. Sweat beaded down his spine and was absorbed into the ropes that decorated his back. His cock leaked until the panties were cold and sodden against his skin. His muscles twitched and shook, aching with the strain of suspension, aching with the strain of rapturous pressure forever  _ fantastic _ but never quite enough to tip him into release.

The asset sobbed, spinning too and fro, and so full, so so full, of sensation and pleasure and the confidence the Captain and the Agent reposed in him.

That he’d behave.

That he’d entertain them.

That he’d not come.

He wouldn’t come, he wouldn’t, but it was hard - he felt so much, too much, on and on.

Pain lanced through the asset’s arms as, without warning, the strain on them released. He tumbled to his knees only to be caught by the ropes once more, shoulders tingling with pins and needles, hands numb, legs weak with unfulfilled pleasure.

A fingernail scraped over his lower back, snagged the band of the panties, and tugged. The dildo slipped partially out, the fabric dug into his cock, and his vision exploded in color.

With a spasm that racked him from fingers to toes, the asset came.

Panic whispered around the edges of his bliss.

“Good,” Agent Carter whispered in his ear, pulling the panties down beneath his butt cheeks, beneath his aching cock. “Very good.”

Shuddering, the asset’s pleasure crested again. Come dribbled down his leg, splattering on the floor.

The dildo came free from his ass.

The ring came off his cock.

There were too many hands - on his sides, on his thighs, on his dick, on his butt checks, on his lolling head, on his chest.

A new pressure pushed at his ass, pushed into him - bigger, thicker, familiar - the Agent’s favorite strap on. With a grunt and a shove, she thrust into his open, willing body. The asset choked on air - too full, too hard, too much, too much, too much, too much--

Lips wrapped around his softening cock.

\-- _ too much _ \--

...and he’d not have told them to stop had his life depended on it.

Every thrust felt like a new orgasm. Every suck on his half-hard dick felt like ecstasy. Cascades of light like a bonfire burned behind his eyes, his insides liquid bliss. Those enticing noises he’d previously heard from afar surrounded him, enveloped him. The Agent’s smooth skin pressed into his back as she moaned and fucked him, moaned and fucked him. The Captain’s rough lips scraped over his sensitive skin, every groan shaking through the asset like an earthquake.

Together, they  _ devoured  _ him.

The asset gladly, delightedly, perfectly died of rapture for them again, and again, and again.

It was too much.

And it would never be enough.

And they  _ knew  _ that, and took care of him anyway.

The Agent’s teeth bit hard into his shoulder.

The Captain’s nails dug into his nipples.

Shuddering, completely lost in feelings, completely  _ found  _ and  _ grounded _ by the two wonderful people surrounding him, the asset gave in and blacked out, overcome by more pleasure than he’d ever thought to experience, ever dreamed of deserving.

* * *

The asset opened his eyes.

Carpet tickled his back, his legs, his sides.

One arm was pinned beneath him.

His muscles were liquid, hot, unresponsive.

His skin twitched.

Pleasure bordering into pain rippled through him at every breath.

The Agent and the Captain knelt on either side of him, smiling down.

“Did you like your reward?” asked the Captain...asked  _ Steve _ , beautiful, perfect, noble Steve.

“Did good little Cap give you want you wanted?” added Peggy.

The asset knew himself, he  _ was  _ himself, with them, just for them...broke into a dopey smile.

“Incredible,” he whispered hoarsely.

And they lay down on either side of him.

And wrapped their arms around him.

And sandwiched them between them.

And whispered praise and affection in his ears.

And the asset…

...and  _ Bucky _ …

...was loved.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr - [unforth-ninawaters](http://unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com) \- or on pillowfort.io - [unforth](https://pillowfort.io/unforth).


End file.
